It is known that the power output of an internal combustion engine and its fuel utilization efficiency can be increased by introducing a quantity of liquid into the combustion chamber. Examples of prior art in this field are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
4,004,554--Kosaka et al; PA1 3,990,408--Kroll PA1 3,908,613--Loby PA1 2,352,267--Kelsey; PA1 2,777,430--Maurer PA1 3,672,341--Smith
Known systems have not provided the most effective devices for transferring heat of compression and combustion to the liquid which is introduced into the cylinder of the engine and most effective utilization of the evaporation of the liquid in the conversion of fuel energy into mechanical work energy. For instance, if evaporable liquid is introduced to the cylinder with, and mixed completely with, the fuel-air mixture, the evaporation of the liquid tends to reduce the combustion temperature too much and results in partial oxidation of fuel with consequent reduction in conversion of chemical fuel energy, e.g. reduced fuel utilization efficiency.
Some reduction in combustion temperature, however, is desirable to reduce the formation of atmospheric pollutants. For example, at 5300.degree. Rankine (Absolute), approximately 0.5% by volume of NO (Nitrous Oxide) is formed in combustion of fuel with chemical equilibrium in a rich fuel-air mixture. If, by supplying liquid in appropriate quantity during the compression stroke of an Otto Cycle Internal Combustion Engine, the combustion temperature is reduced to 4500.degree. Rankine, then the chemical equilibrium production of Nitrous Oxide (NO) pollutant is reduced to 0.3% by volume. Known methodology and facilities do not include both an initial pollutant-reducing combustion temperature reduction and subsequent utilization of a portion of the energy normally lost to the engine cooling system to increase pressure on the piston during the power stroke and thereby improve overall engine efficiency. Other known systems provide liquid after or at the end of the combustion process only, or if supplied before combustion, do not segregate, stratify, separate, and/or shield the liquid from being vaporized during combustion.